peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 11
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 11 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990 *An all-record compilation from Peel's early 90s shows by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *For some reason, JP seems amused by one of his listeners having a hamster called Hamlet. *While on holiday in Provence, JP played his family the Happy Flowers LP, and noted that, despite being interested, they didn't ask him to play it again. *As part of our continuing education, John tells us that 'pure' is an archaic word for dog excrement. *He is unhappy with the production on the new Napalm Death LP, proclaiming it to be not muddy enough: he can apparently hear everything. *Tracks marked § from 30 August 1990 show. Tracklisting *Wasp Factory: 'Dark Is Looking Bright(er) (LP-Pretty Quickly...Ugly Slowly)' (Midnight Music) *Napalm Death: 'Suffer The Children (CD single)' (Earache) 26 July 1990 *Fall: 'Blood Outta Stone (12 inch-White Lightning/The Dredger EP)' (Cog Sinister via Fontana)) 26 July 1990 :(JP: 'That'll put hairs on your chest, eh? You may not want 'em, of course.') *JFK: 'Feel The Weight (Compilation LP-Tearing Down The Barricades Vol. 1)' (Fourth Dimension)) 26 July 1990 *(Peel's children chanting in unison, 'This is our daddy on Radio 1.') 26 July 1990 *Easy: 'Castle Train (7 inch)' (Blast First) possibly from week ending 10th Aug *Lavender Faction: 'Ride (12 inch)' (Lust Recordings) 30 July 1990 :(JP: 'If there have been moments of disorientation in the course of this programme, I apologise: it's not unrelated to the fact that I've got about nine headaches, and I've got an awful feeling that this isn't going to make any of them any better.') *Boredoms: 'Sun, Gun, Run (LP-Soul Discharge)' (Shimmy Disc) *Coffin Break: 'No Respect (LP-Rupture)' (C/Z) 01 August 1990 *Prophecy Of Doom: 'Earth Reality Victim (LP-Acknowledge The Confusion Master)' (Deaf) 01 August 1990 *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: 'The Witch Doctor Life (LP-Ice Cream For Crow)' (Virgin) 02 August 1990 :(JP: 'Apparently, the party to celebrate my birthday in the wine bar is still going quite a storm, people having a great time round there. Me? I'm sitting here working. But it's a joy to be with you here tonight on 1FM, well of course it is.') 30 August 1990 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'She Loves You Yeah (7 inch)' (Stuf) 30 August 1990 :(JP: 'Not only can I not go to my own birthday party, but I've got one of those small white spots on your tongue that really hurt a lot.') 30 August 1990 *Paska: 'I Don't Care (7 inch-Buy Play Throw Away)' (Gaga Goodies) John is unwilling to tell us that 'paska' is Finnish for 'shit'. *Fall: 'Zagreb (Movement II) (12 inch-White Lightning/The Dredger)' (Cog Sinister via Fontana) 20 August 1990 *Happy Flowers: 'I Don't Want To Share / Rock Bottom (LP-Lasterday I Was Been Bad)' (Homestead) 20 August 1990 *Napalm Death: 'Harmony Corruption (12 inch-Suffer The Children)' (Earache) 21 August 1990 *Plant Bach Ofnus: unknown (OFN) 21 August 1990 *Dwarves: 'Flesh Tantrum (LP-Blood Guts & Pussy)' (Sub Pop) 21 August 1990 *Th' Faith Healers: 'Pop Song (12 inch-Pop Song Delores And Slag)' (Too Pure) 21 August 1990 *Ex: 'Blah Blah (10 inch-Dead Fish)' (Ex) 21 August 1990 *Happy Flowers: 'We Rock (LP-Lasterday I Was Been Bad)' (Homestead) 22 August 1990 *Fudge Tunnel: Like Jeff (12 inch-The Sweet Sound Of Excess)' (Pigboy) 22 August 1990 *Fudge Tunnel: 'Best Friend's Wife (12 inch-The Sweet Sound Of Excess)' (Pigboy) One and a half tracks played here, as midway through one song ('Like Jeff'), John decides to take it off, turn it over and play something better. 22 August 1990 *(Jingle by Peel's daughter Alexandra and her friend, urging: 'Why don't you play some surf music, fatso?') 22 August 1990 *Chantays: 'Conquistador (LP-Pipeline)' (Dot) 22 August 1990 *Napalm Death: 'Circle Of Hypocrisy (LP-Harmony Corruption)' (Earache) 22 August 1990 *Wreck: 'Postkill (LP-Soul Train)' (Play It Again Sam) 23 August 1990 *Entombed: 'But Life Goes On (LP-Left Hand Path)' (Earache) 23 August 1990 *Teenage Jesus & The Jerks: 'Red Alert (Compilation LP-No New York)' (Antilles) File ;Name *best of peel vol 11 ;Length *01:33:15 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Currently unavailable: please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Mixtape Category:Not available online